


Bound by Love

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Chair Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Woman on Top, dom gwen, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: “You, my Queen, are a sneaky little minx,” he smirked, as she dangled the blindfold in front of him playfully.





	Bound by Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the _'Merlin Anniversary Festival 2018'_ by The Pendragons.
> 
> Inspired by prompt: after arthur’s birthday celebration gwen has a special birthday gift waiting for him in their chambers, it involves a blindfold - intended for smut but not an obligation  
> &  
> prompt: dom!gwen
> 
> Also a fill for the kink meme prompt: bondaged (&blindfolded?) arthur, gwen spoils arthur for his birthday
> 
> A big thank you to Nebula5030 for taking the time to beta!

Everyone was in good spirit, as it was Arthur's birthday, after all, and Gwen was smiling and laughing at a joke Gwaine had just said. But the man of the day was the one that looked the most somber. Arthur wasn’t exactly sad: he had enjoyed most of the day’s activities. But as the day drew to an end, Gwen could feel his mood get lower.

It wasn’t a secret that Arthur hadn’t fully enjoyed his birthday last year—he had left them all early to have some peace and quiet. It had been understandable that his first year after losing his father would be hard, the memories of that day vividly present. Gwen was going to change that this year. She was determined to leave Arthur new and more enjoyable memories behind.

After a bit of jousting in his honour they had been welcomed in the great hall for a celebratory meal. But as soon as they had finished eating, Arthur made to get up to leave early again. This time, Gwen followed. As Gwen pushed her chair back and made to get up, Arthur stilled in his own movement up. Questioning eyes settled on her determined ones.

“Let me accompany you, I don’t want you to be alone.” The _‘not this time’_ was left unspoken.

They shared a smile and Gwen offered him her hand. Arthur stroked the back of her hand before placing a tender kiss on it. She could read the gratitude on her husband’s face.

Secretly, when they passed everyone at the tables, she had slightly shaken her head at Merlin, who had naturally been ready to follow them. Merlin immediately turned back around, but Gwen had not missed the smirk on her friend’s face. She tried hard to hide her own.

Once they arrived at their chambers, Gwen closed to door behind them and quietly locked it. Arthur was standing in front of the window, lost in thought. She advanced behind him, placing her hands on his back. She took the time to carefully stroke his shoulders before sliding her hands to the front of is neck, and taking off his cape. Gwen had the whole night planned out. She threw away the cape on the bed and went back to Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly back. He breathed out as she slowly massaged the aching muscles of his shoulders.

“I’ll go call Merlin,” he suddenly said. “He’s probably not far behind, maybe he can draw us a bath.”

As Arthur turned, Gwen placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him, “I think...I have some better plans for tonight.”

Arthur’s face slowly morphed from tiredness to piqued interest, but first he took a look around, at the door. “Merlin won’t be attending us tonight,” she said. Gwen could pinpoint the exact moment he realised she had locked the door.

He raised her eyebrow at her, “ _Oh_.”

Gwen just hummed at him, levelling him with her own eyebrows and started to take off his belt.

As Gwen took off his armour then his gambeson, Arthur’s eyes hadn’t stopped staring down at her, his excited expression gave her a trill. When he had nothing but his underclothes on, he took hold of her hands when they were reaching up to take his shirt off.

“Shouldn’t my Queen also be getting undressed?” he asked.

“Hmm maybe, or maybe your Queen has other plans.” Gwen swatted his hands away, and placed the palm of her hands underneath his shirt on his bare skin. She could feel Arthur’s muscles slightly trembling under her touch as she continued her ministrations. Her hands were going slowly up his torso, taking the hem of his shirt with them.

Once the shirt was off, she pulled at the front of Arthur’s breeches playfully and was rewarded with a very satisfying grunt.

“You are going to be the death of me. Stop teasing me, your Highness.”

“Hmm but teasing is all I had planned for tonight, my King,” she whispered back seductively.

Gwen pulled at the front of his pants a bit harder before releasing it. She enjoyed hearing the pop followed by another low grunt from her husband. She proceeded to gently push him closer to his chair at the fireplace. But before making him sit she finally took his pants off; Gwen did so slowly, again, her main goal being to tease. Arthur bit his lip in anticipation and Gwen wondered how long she herself would be able to hold.

But Gwen wasn’t giving up for sure. As Arthur was now fully naked, sitting in his chair, she backed away, getting another satisfying grunt out of him.

Gwen retrieved some tools she had specifically chosen for tonight out of her cupboard. Arthur's eyes grew as she took out ropes, a blindfold, and a vial of oil.

Gwen placed all the stuff next to the chair, then she placed herself before him. She bowed down so her lips were brushing his ear, and whispered, “Undress me?”

Arthur groaned, “Yes, Ma’am.”

To Arthur’s obvious surprise, she turned and sat in his lap. She swept her long locks to the front, baring her back, inviting him to unlace her dress. Arthur placed a tender kiss on her exposed neck before starting to work on the laces. Once the laces were done, Gwen stood up again, turned to face her lover, and shook herself out of the dress, leaving herself in her underdress and corset. Arthur outstretched his hand to her, inviting her to come closer again. She knew he intended on fully undressing his wife, ready to take the next step to this dance. But Gwen had other ideas.

So Gwen shook her head at his invite and looked at her chosen toys. First, she took the ropes, momentarily playing with it with her hands while staring at Arthur. She advanced on him and saw the growing interest in his eyes. Arthur was licking his lips and Gwen wondered if she was going to keep in character tonight.

Once Gwen was closer, she placed his hands on the arms of his chair, then caressed his right hand with the ropes. She looked up at him, and raised her eyebrows with a small smile gracing her lips; she was asking for permission. Arthur bit his lip and nodded, and she began to gently bind his hands to the chair. When this was done, she took hold of the blindfold.

“You, my Queen, are a sneaky little minx,” he smirked, as she dangled the blindfold in front of him playfully.

“Ready?” she asked, moving to sit in his lap once again.

Arthur groaned. He was already hard beneath her. “Yes, My Lady.”

She folded the cloth around his eyes, bending close to kiss him slowly while doing so. When it was done, she stopped the kiss, biting his lower lip. Gwen took hold of the little vial of oil, and began slowly rocking back and forth to tease her husband. The sounds she got out of him were music to her ears.

Although they had been having great sex ever since their wedding night, Gwen had always wanted to try something different, where she was in control and could tease Arthur at will. Being on top wasn’t something new to her, but usually even on top, Arthur would be the one guiding their movements. She opened the vial of oil, smirking. Tonight, she was the leader.

Gwen coated her right hand with oil and started to kiss along Arthur’s jawline. She was slowly making her way to his ear, where she nibbled at the soft skin between his jaw and neck. With Arthur’s hard on poking her cunt, Gwen was getting quite excited herself. She shifted and decided to move things along. Gently, Gwen wrapped her fingers at the base of Arthur’s length. She could feel it eagerly pulse under her touch as Arthur arched against her with a gasp. These were the kind of results Gwen was looking for. Pleased with her plan, she started moving her hand slowly up then proceeded to tease the head of his length with her thumb until Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.

“Tease,” he panted out.

With only a few fingers, and barely any pressure, Gwen started to slowly stroke him, going up and down at an agonising pace. Gwen savoured every rasped breath coming out of her husband. A few strokes and Gwen took the vial again. With one hand now fully holding his length, she added with her other hand a few drops of oil. The sensation was making Arthur shake. Gwen then thumbed slowly at the top of his erection, feeling it jump beneath her touch. Gwen couldn’t stop smiling and biting her lips. It was a good thing Arthur was blindfolded because she had a hard time keeping her face in character. They had never done something like this, something so slow. They loved teasing each other in bed but this was on a whole other level. Gwen decided she really enjoyed being in control, and should do it more often. She hoped Arthur would agree.

After playfully thumbing the top of his erection for a while, she decided to get a firmer hold. Now she was speeding up the pace, using her whole fist. Arthur’s body was moving up with every movement of her hand, his moans filling her ears. Gwen fisted his hair at the nape of his neck, applying enough pressure to get a low groan out of him. She wanted more control, and this had had the desired effect. Arthur’s movements were now slightly more limited. His head firmly in her hold. With this new position she had a beautiful view of his open, plush lips. Slightly more pink from all his biting. She bent down to lick a trace from his lower lip to the tip is his nose before ravishing his mouth with her tongue.

The attention on his length combined with the pull on his hair and the way Gwen was assaulting his mouth had Arthur almost on the edge. When Arthur started buckling harder, breath hitching in their kiss, Gwen could feel that Arthur was reaching his climax. So she ended the kiss and stopped her hand at the head of his length, holding it in her fist and applying the right pressure she had come to learn would stop him from spending.

Arthur’s forehead and chest were sweating and he let out a ragged breath followed by a loud moan. “You,”—he took a deep breath—“are going to kill me.”

Gwen couldn’t stop the snort and giggle from escaping her, breaking her character as she bit her lower lip shyly. She was really glad her plan seemed the have the desired effect, and she got back in character.

Tonight was all about Arthur’s pleasure, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to enjoy herself. Gwen took hold of his length, squeezing lightly before teasing the top of his length to her entrance, making Arthur jump up slightly and catch his breath. She nuzzled at the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweaty scent. Gwen left kisses down his neck, still teasing the head of his length to her entrance. With her lips, Gwen could feel Arthur’s pulse pounding faster where she was kissing him at his neck.

Usually Arthur would use his fingers to slowly loosen up her entrance, but Gwen was used to the stretch of her husband’s thickness. Gwen had never been with anyone before, of course, but she believed she wasn’t wrong in thinking Arthur was very blessed in this department. His prick was thick and just not too long, and he always got hard and wet so easily. Not unlike herself: even right now her cunt, who hadn’t had any attention given, was wet and ready to be entered.

Gwen finally guided him in. Arthur lost all sense as he groaned and tried lifting his tied hands. Gwen felt excitement at this denied action and started rocking down on him quicker. After this she completely abandoned her role, needing to climax, she sped up the pace. She was now breathing as hard as Arthur, both their skin flushed with arousal. Gwen knew Arthur’s body enough to know he was close. She decide to add another fun factor by digging her nails in his skin-

-making Arthur go over the edge. _"Guinevere,"_ he shouted, and came not a second later.

Gwen could feel her insides fill up up but she stayed like that for a moment, and when they both caught their breath she took off the blindfold. Arthur’s forehead was completely wet, leaving the blindfold soaking as well. Arthur opened his eyes, directing his sleepy satisfied gaze to her.

Gwen pecked his lips gently and smiled, “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah… That was—” he chuckled. “Thank you,” he finally said, smiling up at her.

And just like that, Arthur finally looked like the happiest man on his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i am never writing smut again lol


End file.
